thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eva Fenrir
This is a tribute made up by Pippycat. Please don't use her without permission. "We kill with her own loving heart." -"Eva", by Nightwish Eva Name: '''Eva Fenrir '''Age: '''14 '''District: '''7 (9, 12) '''Gender: '''Female '''Weapons: '''Eva will most likely go for a '''curved sword, but if not, she will choose shurikens/throwing stars. Personality: '''Eva is very caring and gentle, and likes to make people smile and to make them feel happy and safe. She is a protector of sorts, loving small children and other people, and getting attatched to people easily. She is also sensitive, but is protective of those she loves, and can be very brave if she needs to. She has a pure, kind and loving heart which can see only the good in everyone. She is hard to make friends with, since she is so sensitive, shy, and even overly sweet, but she always means the best, and is good at calming people. '''Appearance: '''Eva is fairly curvy, but has the standard stature for her height. She has tanned skin, and strawberry-colored hair, and forest green eyes. She always seems to have a gentle expression on her face, except for when she is sad or angry, and then she will tear up and speak in a slightly louder voice. She likes to wear more modest clothing. '''Skills: '''Eva is good at '''healing people (including herself), has surprisingly good aim, and good''' stamina'. '''Weaknesses: '''Eva isn't very '''strong', and she is also too sympathetic, along with being''' manipulatable'. It's easy to take advantage of her kindness. '''Fears: '''Death, losing people she loves, people she loves losing her. '''Alliance: '''Eva will ally with younger tributes, regardless of gender or skills. She wants to protect the young ones (tributes aged 12 to 13, maybe 14) but doesn't want the alliance to be big. '''Reasons for Winning: '''Eva wants to return, for Hope. She knows that the little girl will die off in the woods on her own, and has no means of defending herself. Eva doesn't want to return for her own life, she wants to return for Hope, so she can make Hope's life better... and she knows Hope may never smile again if she doesn't return. All she wants is for Hope. Nothing for herself. Backstory Eva was born in a small part of District 7 that was barely known by anyone, except those who lived there. It was secretly where all of the outcasts of District 7 lived, too scared to go out and venture into the rest of the district, save trading in the black market occasionally. When Eva was born, her parents feared for her safety. The section of District 7 where they lived was called The Shadow, and life in The Shadow did not go well for children. Her parents feared that they had made a terrible mistake. After a few years since Eva was born, their daughter proved that she was beautiful, useful, and caring. Her parents took advantage of that. From the age she was four, her parents taught her that wrong things were right. They taught her how to steal, and get away with it with her young age. They taught her to use beauty to get by. They taught her to use excuses, just so that they could feed their own selfish needs. Eva was abused and used, but she didn't know. She was too manipulatable, young, innocent, and clueless. When Eva was two, her little sister, Hope was born. They hoped that the little girl would be just as beautiful and manipulatable as Eva, and sure enough, she was. By the time Eva was ten, the two were the beauties of the district, getting away with things because of their looks and young age. But soon, Eva saw the effect her stealing had on other people. One night, she asked her parents if stealing was wrong, and hurting other people. "We're all starving. I'm starving." Then, she realized, her parents weren't stealing. All her life, Eva had only wanted to help people and do things ''right. But her parents were selfish and mean, and they used and manipulated Eva to get what they wanted. Eva told this to Hope, and the two cried together. Eva promised herself that she would protect Hope, and shield her from the evil of the world. The two stopped stealing, and tried to do things right from then on. But, being Hope's shield from evil, all of it got directed towards Eva. Eva, from then on, was shamed for being so pure and innocent and young. She didn't understand why everyone could be kind and generous! She was mocked, until she felt ashamed of herself. She tried to show compassion towards everyone still, but found it hard when people didn't show her any. Everyone took advantage of her. Eva promised herself never to go outside again, and stayed in the house, starting to become a little bit depressed. Her father started stealing to keep the family with food of their daughters wouldn't, and her mother kept her job of being a fortune teller. She could supposedly tell the future, but Eva had always just thought that her mother had gone mad. One night, Eva woke up to her screaming. Eva's father was out "working" (stealing), so Eva had to calm her down herself. "Eva, you have to go." "Why?" Eva asked gently, after she had calmed down her mother. "I'm never going outside again. I don't want to stay there, among all of those beasts." "They're coming for you. If you don't run they will kill... with your own loving heart." Eva was scared. She had never believed anything her mother had said before, but now, she did. Was it because her mother had finally shown love towards her? Eva gave her a kiss on the forehead, and took Hope with her. By six thirty in the morning, Eva and Hope were all packed up to leave on a snowy winter morning. Everything was silent, except for Eva's crunching footsteps in the snow. The two found a place to stay, but that didn't stop people from finding Eva. Two men captured the two girls, and tried to get them to work. When Eva and Hope refused to, they started to hurt Hope, so Eva would do what they wanted her to. They knew that the two girls we manipulatable, Eva being only 13 and Hope being 11. They threatened Hope to get what they wanted from Eva. After almost a year doing work for them, Eva wished she could just fly away and leave the place. They said they had one last job for her, and for once she showed no compassion, as she spat back with gritted teeth, "whatever it takes to get away from you." What Eva didn't know, when they gave her the gun, was that it was loaded. They said that they would have her practice her shooting before she left, which she didn't understand. They had stolen the gun from Peacekeepers, and had Eva aim it straight at the mayor through the window, as she hid in the trees. "Shoot it, darling." Eva found it hard. What if they had loaded it? But she slowly, gently pulled the trigger, sending the bullet straight through the mayor's heart. Peacekeepers came, and Eva was shocked. She started crying and screaming, and shot at the Peacekeepers if only to defend herself, before running off with Hope. When they had found a safe spot in the forest, she started bawling. What had she done? She thought of what her mother had said so long ago: "they will kill... with your own loving heart." ''They did get her to kill, and she had done nothing wrong. She attended the Reaping along with Hope that next year, doing what she was supposed to do. When the girls name was called, it was Hope's name. Eva volunteered, knowing she may not make it out alive, but Hope was just a little girl with her life ahead. When Hope came to say goodbye before Eva left, she said, "if I don't return, don't cry for me. Smile, because I was ever there. If I ever do come back, it will be for you, not for me." Her one daring dream before her escape to teh Capitol, was for Hope to live. (1,016 word backstory) Inspiration '''Song Credits ' Title: '''Eva '''Artist: '''Nightwish '''Lyric Video by: '''BrokenAngel5593 '''Lyrics that inspired Eva the most: "A kindest heart, which always made me ashamed of my own, she walks alone." "Eva flies away, dreams the world, far away. In this cruel childrens' game, there's no friend to call her name." "The good in her, will be my sunflower field." "Mocked by man to depths of shame, little girl with life ahead." "Time for one more daring dream before her escape." "We kill with her own loving heart." The cruel childrens' game is the Hunger Games, and Hope was like her friend. Hope isn't there anymore to call out her name, to make Eva feel safe. Her one daring dream before going to the Capitol was for Hope to live, even if she didn't. Since she is manipulatable, people were able to manipulate her into thinking wrong was right, and doing things she never wanted to ("we kill with her own loving heart"). Games Participated In 1. The 96th Hunger Games ''' Hosted by: Marinalacrosse District: 7 Placing: 4th of 28 '''2. The 120th Hunger Games Hosted by: Fluffyisthebest District: 9 Placing: 14th of 24 (pre-games) Victims: Thomas Quince(4)(bled to death after Eva's death) Extra: There were twice as many tributes in this game, and Eva was the girl from District 9 that had to compete in the pre-games challenge, where half of those 24 tributes would die, the other half moving on to the actual games. Eva managed to stab Thomas Quince(4), but for that he tridented her through the chest, and she died 14th. Thomas bled to death from his stab wound Eva gave him shortly after she died. 3. 4. 5. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:14 year olds Category:District 7 Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Pippycat